PogorikiFan10's Operation: Happy Birthday
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: Parody of the T.U.F.F. Puppy episode, featuring Pogoriki and Chikoriki from GoGoRiki. This involves Pogoriki's Birthday BTW.


**Author's Note: Pogoriki's Birthday was on December 29th.**

* * *

(episode starts at a cold winter night: a toon helicopter flies over Toon Town's skyline; it pulls up over a rooftop and a group of toons — wearing stealth gear — rappel out; they land on the roof)

Chikoriki: (talking into wristcom) "Ran, we're in position."

Ran: "I know that, Chiko-chan. I'm on your head." Chikoriki looks up; Ran talks to everyone) "Everyone, this could be our most dangerous mission yet. Good luck."

(agents sneak into an apartment and assume positions: Miki rolls in through an air duct, Su swivels inside through the windows [while attached via suction cups] and Chikoriki emergs from the toilet bowl with Ran on top of his head; Chikoriki is about to leave, but he returns to clean the toilet before leaving)

Josie: (hiding behind a potted plant) "Position, everyone." (toons peer out from their hiding places) "It's go time."

(door opens; Pogoriki walks through, flips the light switch and drops his keys into his pocket)

(Chikoriki, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Josie and the toons jump out and yell in unison)

Everyone: **"SURPRIIIIISE!"**

Pogoriki: "Aaaahh!" (reflex; pulls out a laser pistol and fires a burst)

(view pans from left to right, showing the damage Pogoriki has done to his own surprise party: the gifts, balloons, banner and guests are burnt and one of the toons falls from the ceiling)

Chikoriki: (burnt and missing a tooth; opens up a briefcase with a birthday cake inside) "Happy Birthday Pogo?"

Pogoriki: (embarrassed) "Whoa. Sorry guys.. but you should know better than to sneak up on a hero."

(clown kicks door open and bursts in)

Clown: "Where's the birthday boy? (honks clown horn)

(Pogoriki blasts him, he grunts as he is knocked backwards and his shoes fly off his feet; smoke rises from his shoes; Pogoriki is lost for words)

Josie: (emphasis into wristcom) "The clown is down! Repeat, the clown is down!

Chikoriki: "Someone better warn the pizza guy." (looks up at the charas, who is still on his head)

* * *

(cuts to the morning after, at Toon HQ; some of the people Pogoriki blasted the previous night are lying on beds in a medical ward, while others are standing in crutches; almost everyone is set in casts)

(Pogoriki walks in, somewhat muffled and ashamed)

Pogoriki: (hesitantly) "Hey everyone."

(the men in crutches flee from him, screaming; Chikoriki slides into frame)

Chikoriki: "Hey Pogo! How's it goin'?"

Pogoriki: (walks off frustrated) "Not good Chikoriki."

(cut to a different area of the Toon HQ)

Chikoriki: "Anyway, it's still your birthday. Whaddya got planned?

Pogoriki: (sighs; types away at computer) "I'm gonna work 'til six and then I'm meeting with the clown's lawyer."

Chikoriki: "Forget that!" (pulls Pogoriki aside and screams into his ear) I'm your friend and I'm gonna make sure you have the **GREATEST BIRTHDAY EVER**!" (spins Pogoriki around in his office chair and shouts)

Pogoriki: (pulls himself back to desk; dejected) "Not gonna happen. My birthday's are always a disaster. It's been that way ever since I was little."

Chikoriki: "Oh come on, you're exaggerating."

Josie: (in the background; startles Pogoriki and Chikoriki) "Let's find out." (walks over) "This is the perfect opportunity to try out my newest invention, the Flashbacker." (pulls out remote control device and presses button; a two-tier cake materialized out of thin air) "Whoops, that's the Flashbaker." (chuckles in embarrassment, sticks Flashbaker onto cake and throws it away)

Chikoriki: "Cake!" (dives towards cake, catching it; hugs cake)

(Josie pulls out another identical-looking device, aims it at Pogoriki and presses a button, projecting a beam into his head; flashbacks of his old birthday memories appear in vignette form)

(static; Pogoriki is shown as a five year old; wanting to play he jumps into an inflatable castle filled with other kids, with his front teeth protacted; this rips holes into the castle, causing air to rush inside and launch it upwards; Pogoriki falls out but the other kids remain inside the castle, which drifts high enough to be sucked into the engine of a passenger jet and shredded to bits; the children hang in the air in a cloud of dust with most of their clothes torn to pieces; they fall)

(transition to next flashback via static; everyone is gathered for Pogoriki's twelfth birthday party; the mouse magician shouts "Ta-da!" and runs to the right.. to be pounced upon and attacked by Pogoriki, who reverts to his fighting instincts; the other kids scream)

(cut to Pogoriki breathing)

Pogalinariki: (rushes into frame) "Onichan! That was the magician!"

(Pogoriki burps out a rope of endless handkerchiefs and starts pulling them out)

(static back to the present; flashback scene ends)

Pogoriki: "See what I mean?"

Chikoriki: (gobbles a slice of cake while walking over to Pogoriki) "Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. I was playing with the Flashbaker." (presses button on Flashbaker; cakes appear on Pogoriki) "Whaddya say we stick a candle in one of these babies and celebrate your Birthday?!" (shouts, cakes flies off) "Yes!"

Pogoriki: "No, I just wanna have a normal day."

(Lord Betrayus appears on giant monitors; toons observe)

Lord Betrayus: (broadcasting from his lair) "Attention Cartoon Heroes. It is I, Lord Betrayus, supreme leader of th-" (notices he's pointing in the wrong direction; points at sign to right) "-of the Netherworld." (laughs maniacally; stops, looks into camera) "I don't see the red light. Am I on?! Somebody get the IT guy!"

Ghost Lifty: _"You're on boss. Besides, you let us scare the IT guy away when your computer froze."_

Lord Betrayus: "Oh right. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I have jammed the airwaves, to announce my most diabolical plan ever." (chuckles) "In exactly twelve hours, I am gonna do something so evil that it's uhh... uh, uh-can't-be described-in-words! Betrayus out!" (smiles) "Okay, now I see the red light. Am I out?"

Ghost Lifty: (peers into frame) _"Still on boss... The IT guy was the only one who knew how to turn off the camera."_

(Betrayus growls, fires his hands)

Ghost Catchy: (off-screen; hit)_ "Ow my eye!"_

Betrayus: "Sorry Catchy, I was aiming at the camera." (fires again, knocking camera offline)

(monitors turn to static)

Pogoriki: "There! That's what I want for my birthday: to catch Betrayus."

Amu: "You got it! Pogo-chan! You and Chiko-chan are on the case!"

* * *

(cuts to the Netherworld; Lord Betrayus, Ghost Lifty, Ghost Shifty, Ghost Catchy and a Boo are seated around a skull-shaped table)

Lord Betrayus: "I need an evil plan!"

Ghost Shifty: _"You mean you don't have one boss?"_

Lord Betrayus: "Noo! I just really wanted to be on TV! Then I kinda shot my mouth off."

Ghost Catchy: (wearing a sling and bandages) _"Then you shot me!"_

Lord Betrayus: "I said I was sorry Catchy! Maybe you'd be happier like the IT guy?!" (presses button)

(floor behind Ghost Catchy opens up to reveal a pool of water; Ghost Catchy screams as his chair flings him off and into a pool of acid; he is flung into the air)

Ghost Catchy: _"Oh the teeth!"_

(cut back to Lord Betrayus)

Lord Betrayus: "Come on people! I made a big announcement! I really stuck my neck out." (bell rings) "Oohoohoo, lunch time." (everyone pulls out paper lunch bags; Betrayus pulls a sandwich out of his) "Yuck! My mom packed me grilled cheese again." (threatens Ghost Lifty and switches his with Ghost Lifty's carrot one) "Trade with me or perish!" (Betrayus takes a bite) "Oh this is delicious! What is it?"

Ghost Lifty: (holding Betrayus' sandwich; hesitant) _"A carrot sandwich."_

Lord Betrayus: "WHAT? AAAGGGHHHH! I horribly hate carrots!" (spits carrots out)

Ghost Shifty: _"Hah! A ghost that has good eyesight hating carrots"_ (everyone laughs at Lord Betrayus)

Lord Betrayus: (puffed up; bangs fist on table) "Silence! I'm aware of the irony... Hold the phone! That gives me an idea. If I can't have carrots, I'll make sure no one can! But first I'll need a little straw for my juicebox." (pulls out juice box)

* * *

(cuts to to Pogoriki and Chikoriki driving down the streets of Toon Town in a car; Pogoriki is grumpy while Chikoriki tries to be encouraging)

Chikoriki: "Oh come on, so your birthday's been kind of a downer... let's crank up some tunes to cheer..you..up! (presses button dashboard, bringing up monitor screen)

Josie: (appears via monitor) "Guys, I have no tunes but I do have news. Betrayus is robbing the refrigerator magnet mart."

Chikoriki: "The magnet mart? That fiend! Wait, that's kinda stupid. That stupid fiend!"

Pogoriki: "We're on it Josie."

(the car comes to a screeching halt and does a quick u-turn by raising its chassis and rotating its body 180°; it drives off)

(cut to the Mall; Lord Betrayus laughs while he and his minions haul shopping carts filled with fridge magents out of the Magnet Mart)

Lord Betrayus: "Phase One of my evil plan, is complete! Now where did we park?"

Ghost Shifty: _"I don't know boss, Catchy's the one who usually remembers that."_

Lord Betrayus: (sarcastic) "Oh, well why don't you drive back to the Netherworld, jump in the acid tank and ask Catchy? Oh wait, you can't, 'cause we don't know where the car is!"

(the car arrives in the vicinity; Pogoriki steps out)

Pogoriki: (armed with a vacuum) "Freeze Betrayus!" (sucks up Lord Betrayus— who screams — and his henchmen; it traps them)

Chikoriki: (steps out of the car) "Well Pogo, you caught your ghost. Now let's get back to Operation: Happy Birthday!"

(Chikoriki opens the car's trunk; grabs bouquet of helium balloons and laughs as he ties it to Pogoriki; he drops his vacuum and begins drifting into the air; Chikoriki grabs onto Pogoriki)

Pogoriki: "Chiko, you bonehead!"

(Lord Betrayus lifts net off him and his cronies; presses button on key fob and car beeps; they look towards their left, and see Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty's van)

Lord Betrayus: "Oh there's the car! It was right here the whole time." (they haul their carts into the truck and drive off)

(cut back to Pogoriki and Chikoriki, who are being carried away by the helium balloons; Pogoriki tries to fend off Chikoriki — who is holding onto his foot '— with his fist; he accidentally pops all the balloons; Pogoriki screams as they fall; they land on the ground with a thud)

Chikoriki: (off-screen) "Awesome! Pogo are you awake?"

* * *

(cuts to Pogoriki and Chikoriki driving down the streets once again; Pogoriki is still grumpy and Chikoriki is poking his head out in the breeze; Josie gives instructions via the communicator)

Josie: "Attention boys, I have new intel that Betrayus is stealing the world's biggest chili pot."

Chikoriki: (serious) "What's his location?"

Josie: "Well duh, he's at the World's Biggest Chili Pot Store." (looks off-screen) "Honestly, where do we find these people?"

(Lord Betrayus, his minions and several other ghosts are lifting a giant chili pot out of the World's Biggest Chili Pot Store; Pogoriki pulls up across the street)

Pogoriki: "We're outnumbered. We'll need the element of surprise."

(Pogoriki and Chikoriki sneak behind a building wall as they observe Lord Betrayus and his minions)

Chikoriki: "Speaking of surprises, I got you something awesome!" (hands envelope with his name, to Pogoriki)

Pogoriki: (whispers) "Thank you but not now!"

Chikoriki: "Okay, I'll open it for you."

(Chikoriki tears it apart and opens up a musical fanfare birthday card complete with a drum, trumpet and fireworks — it fires the words "Happy Birthday Pogoriki" into the sky; sensing that the fanfare will give their position away, Pogoriki grabs the card from Chikoriki, throws it onto the ground and crushes it by jumping up and down; with the fanfare dying off slowly, he takes out his blaster and fires a shot at it, leaving silence and a hole in the sidewalk)

Chikoriki: (jumps up) "I told you it was awesome!"

(Pogoriki and Chikoriki are lassoed by someone off-frame and flung into the chili pot; Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty shut the lid)

Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty: _"We got 'em!"_

Lord Betrayus: "Now, nothing can stop me from carrying out my evil plan." (laughs) "Wait, where did we park?"

* * *

(cuts to the Netherworld; Pogoriki and Chikoriki are tied together, suspended in the air from a rope; the Boo is pouring a cart of fridge magnets into the chili pot — now filled with bubbling molten liquid — which is now being used as a crucible; Lord Betrayus uses a crane to elevate himself to Pogoriki and Chikoriki)

Lord Betrayus: "Heroes Pogoriki and Chikoriki, I'm glad you could be here to witness my most diabolical act of evil ever. And I'll finally be rid of my carrot problem! Because I'm gonna eliminate, all the carrots in the world!" (as the liquid in the pot is poured into a horseshoe-shaped mold) "I've used this giant chili pot to melt one million refrigerator magnet into the world's biggest, wait for it...carrot magnet!" (machine presses the molten metal, causing it to solidify rapidly; the magnet is raised into the air; Lord Betrayus laughs)

Chikoriki: "Okay, you've got a magnet... but what makes it a carrot magnet?"

Lord Betrayus: (lowers crane and switches lever to carrots) "Duuh, you just set it to carrots. Honestly, where do they find you people?" (raises crane) "Soon the world will be carrot-free!"

Chikoriki: (whimpers; breaks into tears) "A carrot-free world?! This is the worst day of Pogo's life! Aargh, somebody's gotta stop this madman!"

Pogoriki: (irritated) "Relax Chiko, I'm a rabbit... if I had a power berry, I'd kick his"

Lord Betrayus: (grins) "Not if I set my magnet to fruit!" (scribbles 'other veggies' label above lever and writes "fruit")

Pogoriki: (realizes) "Oh right, a power berry is a type of fruit."

Chikoriki: (cries) "Ohhh! He has a fruit setting!"

Lord Betrayus: (sinister smile; presses button on crane's control panel) "Don't worry hedgehog, you and your friend won't miss carrots and fruits where you're going... which is into my acid tank!" (floor opens to reveal a pool of bubbling lava) "Oh drats, it's a lava pit. Well, a lava pit will do. GOODBYE, boys!" (pulls lever, slowly lowering Pogoriki and Chikoriki into lava pit)

Pogoriki: "This is all your fault Chiko! We never would have been captured if you hadn't kept trying to celebrate my birthday!

Chikoriki: "Wait! That gives me an idea! Hey Betrayus, you wouldn't waste someone before they celebrated their birthday, would you?"

Lord Betrayus: (on crane) "Of course not, no one's that evil!"

Chikoriki: "Well, it's Pogoriki's birthday and he still hasn't had a party."

Lord Betrayus: "That's crazy!" (pulls lever, closing the lava pit and stopping their just in time descent) "Look, we'll do a little birthday thing and then I'll drop you in the lava."

Pogoriki: (whispers) "Good work Chiko, we're still doomed but at least we get cake!"

Lord Betrayus: "Let's make this quick people! Break out the balloons and the party hats."

(Lord Betrayus' henchmen prepare a piñata, a bowl of punch, hats and party balloons)

Chikoriki: (still tied, but at ground level) "All we're missing is a birthday cake. Luckily, I've got my Flashbaker." (presses button on Flashbaker; an orange cake with pink borders and trim appears on table, out of thin air)

Lord Betrayus: (moves his crane towards table) "Oooh, that looks delicious! But I get the first piece!" (cuts piece off cake and gobbles down everything except for the piece) "Yummy! What kind of cake is this?"

Pogoriki: (smug) "It's carrot cake, Betrayus."

Lord Betrayus: (smile disappears) "A cake... made of carrots?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (his buttons fly off as he spits the carrots out)

(Lord Betrayus spits the carrots out while in his crane, growing to such a size that he presses against his control panel, activating all of the Netherworld's security weapons)

(a giant boxing glove comes out of a portal in the wall and punches a ghost; the acid tank opens up another Ghost Lifty, Ghost Shifty and another ghost — they jump into the air to avoid the burning acid; just as he is about to hit the piñata, a giant Acme anvil falls on the Boo and several other ghosts)

(a portal opens in the wall, from where knives, corkscrews, darts, scissors and other sharp objects come flying out and towards Pogoriki and Chikoriki; they dodge and evade them, then let a circular saw blade pass right through them, cutting the ropes and setting them free)

Lord Betrayus: (still on his crane) "You're too late!" (pulls lever, activating magnet's rays)

Chikoriki: (adjusts Flashbaker) "Setting phasers to pie!" (fires pie at Lord Betrayus off his crane and into the beam of his magnet ray, where he levitates)

(Lord Betrayus looks up into the sky, where all the carrots attracted by his magnet ray are diving towards him; in shock he screams, only for all the carrots landed on him; injured, he falls)

Lord Betrayus: "I shall now, plot my revenge! After I take a bandage."

(cut to pass time; Lord Betrayus, the Boo and the other ghosts [except for Ghost Lifty, Ghost Shifty and Ghost Catchy, who were sneaking away] are tied up; Pogoriki and Chikoriki are satisfied)

Pogoriki: "Chiko, we did it! Thanks to you I got what I wanted for my birthday... I caught a ghost!" (tears up; cries in joy) "This is the greatest birthday ever."

Chikoriki: "Well your birthday's not over yet. Whaddya say we set this magnet to par-tay?"

Ghost Lifty: (off-screen, unimpressed) _"You set it to fruit."_

(time slows down as fruits come falling from the sky; Pogoriki and Chikoriki flee in slow motion; a watermelon falls right behind them, throwing them into the air')

Chikoriki: "Happy Birthday, Pogo!"

(Pogoriki and Chikoriki strike a pose for the ending gag as Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty appeared, pulling off their trademark grin)

(THE END)


End file.
